The Kids Who Lived
by EvilSarcasm217
Summary: Harry meets Max thing. The Flock is in England when the get letters from Hogwarts inviting them to come to school. They decide to go and this is what happens. READ THIS: The faxness is here which means the genre has changed. Deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N/ Disclaimer: I don't own any thing so stop asking. Ok, here is the deal, so I have been reading a few Harry Potter Maximum Ride crossovers lately and to be blunt I think they kick ass and I had to write this. If you think I am stealing your idea then I am sorry but since you don't own Harry or Max then I am entitled to do whatever I want with them too. Don't complain to me or else my reviews will get quite nasty.)**

Ok so it's been a year since we destroyed Itex I am fifteen now as are Fang and Iggy. Things have been going really great! We tried school for a little while but we just couldn't be around people. The younger kids were getting beat up all the time because even at that age kids notice when others don't belong. They were hurting so I decided to quit too in protest. (No one was going to mess with my Flock without repercussions from me!) Iggy was always being mocked by the students or the teachers were being condescending so he dropped out and obviously Fang didn't want to be in a school full of girls fawning over him so he left too.

The whole process took about six months. After that we decided to travel. By now we have been all over the U.S and México and are now flying to England.

We haven't been to Europe since the girls went to dismantle Itex. I was pretty excited now to go now that we weren't worried about dieing and Fang and I were together. Wait…err…I mean the Flock was back together. I don't mean that Fang and I were together! We aren't! And Fang wasn't the only reason I didn't like Europe before, I was worried about Gazzy and Iggy too, so stop saying I like Fang!

Anyway, we were flying over the Atlantic Ocean Maximum Ride Airways. We discovered a few months back that if we wanted to go really fast, the flock could hang onto me while I super-speeded it. This was how we got halfway across the Atlantic Ocean in thirty minutes. That was when I decided that if I were to go any further, I would pass out, so I got out my handy dandy caffeine gum. Damn I loved this stuff! Five pieces had the caffeine of a large Starbucks! And since we have a different blood type then humans we are affected a little bit differently. I would say we were like the Energizer bunny but the last time I overdosed on caffeine I wore him out.

That gave me enough energy to finish the Atlantic in twenty minutes.

Ok guys we are here!" I yelled back to my family. We were on some beach at the edge of England I could see a small inn nearby and we were coming up on it fast. "I think we should get a room at this place so we'll have the energy to sight see and photograph." With that I down graded to normal speed. I felt Iggy let go of my foot and pullback. I watched as the rest of the Flock landed all around me.

We walked up the steps to the front of the inn and walked in to find a scene that would have made Glinda the Good Witch throw up. Sugary pinks and reds everywhere, it made me nauseas. Behind me I heard the girls squealing in delight.

"Oh Max we couldn't have picked a more perfect place to stay! This is just so cute! I love all this pink and look there is a cat!" Nudge said pointing to a fat cat.

"Oh, that's Sammy! He's my cat." A woman who looked like she was way too perky said from behind the desk.

"That's either Sammy or the cat that ate Sammy." I muttered to Fang who was standing next to me, his eye practically twitching.

We walked up to the desk and introduced ourselves. "Hi, my name is Ella Martinez and this is my family. Do you have two rooms available?" There was no way I was giving some odd looking English broad whom I have never met my real name!

"Don't you want to ring the bell?" The woman said in the most nauseatingly perky voice I had ever heard.

The question threw me for a second. "Um…excuse me?" I was confused.

"Well normally I'm not sitting behind the desk and my guests just love getting to ring the bell and you didn't ring the bell!" Again I was confused but this time because I couldn't figure out if this woman was possibly one of those creepy ax murderers who talked all nice and sweet and them killed their guests in their beds. The woman's voice was giving me a headache too so I just lifted Angel up and let her ring the bell.

"That was very good! Welcome to the Cheshire cat! I'm May and, why yes, we do have rooms! Do you children have money?" Jesus this woman was giving me a migraine.

"We most certainly do you pretty little things you!" And with that I pulled out the trusty Maximum Ride credit card. We guessed that it was connected to Itex somehow and that the more we spent the more Itex would take the blow. We hadn't heard anything different so everyday now was a treat day!

The woman took the card and swiped it on the card swiping thing, did some stuff on a computer and gave us two keys.

"Let me just help you with your bags!" she said, coming out from behind the counter and grabbing onto Angel's pack.

"That's ok we can…"

Oh no you're my guests I won't hear of it!" She said as she took the rest of our packs. She looked like she was struggling under the weight a bit but she just walked up the steps to lead us to our rooms.

"Ah!" I cried out quietly as we arrived to the firs room.

"Something wrong dear?" she asked, setting our bags down and putting them on the floor.

I looked around to see on of the most stomach-turning rooms ever. There were flowers everywhere and it looked like they were moving! Or that might just have been my head spinning.

"There are just a lot of flowers and…are they moving?" I asked almost afraid of hearing her answer.

"It looks like it doesn't it? I saw on Martha Stewart about putting foil in the walls and it just makes the room jump! I'll leave you to your rooms then! Welcome to the Cheshire cat!

As soon as the woman left Iggy came up with a typical sarcastic comment. "Ok when she comes back we'll hold her down and Fang can tell her horrible things about the world."

Making my own little comment, "I think I have finally seen the one room that would make Liberacchi say "Whoa, step back, no one is that gay." (A/N I have nothing against boys who are gay! Check out my profile and you will see how against homophobia I am! Please don't be offended and if you are I can take this off. It is just something I heard and wanted to put it in here.)

Having abused May and her room enough we started to get ready for bed. The boys went to their room and the girls stayed in ours. To tell you the least of it, we basically passed out.

I had the best sleep of my life that night though. Even with the possessed, satanic flowers haunting the room I slept like a baby.

I woke up to the sound of chattering downstairs. In my groggy state I was momentarily confused about why there would be voices downstairs then I remembered that we were at an inn so things would be homier then a hotel. Great, that's just great

I knew that should we go down there we would be berated with prying but only slightly differentiated questions about school, home and if we were "seeing" anyone. I really didn't want to deal with that, so I let the flock sleep until the voices died down.

"Ok flock, Up and at 'em. Time for breakfast!"

The flock clearly had had a good night's sleep too because they only grumbled a little at my annoyingly loud voice. While they were getting ready I went over to the boy's room to see Fang trying to get the guys up. It was actually rather comical seeing Iggy curled up in a fetal position, trying to warm his now cold body, while Fang stood at the foot of the bed holding the sheets.

When the hilarity finally ended we went down to breakfast.

The ridiculously annoying people had left and we were just on our second helpings when we heard the sound of breaking glass. We whipped around and stood up quickly from our seats. Years of experience had taught us that that sound meant trouble.

All we saw, however, were four owls. They swooped in and dropped. One in front of Fang, Nudge, Iggy and I. The weird thing was that there were letters attached to them. I looked at Fang who shrugged and untied the letter from his owl, n odd looking owl with dark brown, almost black wings. I followed suit and so did Nudge, Iggy however just stood there.

"Guy's what is going on? Are we fighting or what?" he was clearly confused and I felt bad for him. Nudge explained (in detail of course) what was going on. I could barely hear it because I was reading my letter.

HOGARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZRDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Ms. Ride,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

This was weird on a whole new level of weird, even for us! Sure we had different powers but we chalked them up to science, not magic! As weird as things were in my life, this new element I just could not grasp. I understood where we came from but I knew it was the effect of chemicals not potions! I had to find out what this was all about.

I turned to the others to see them all pale and shaking, well not Fang but he looked a little freaked.

"What do you guys want to do about this? Should we go?"

There was a slight pause before Iggy said, "I think we should go. This school sounds cool and I mean they did contact us!"

"Yeah! I want to go to a witch's school! That would be so cool! Do you think there will be uniforms? I hope there are because that would just be so cool! They better not be as bad as the last ones though. Do you know where we are supposed to get our supplies I mean…?" Nudge trailed off after I gave her a look.

"Fang what do you think about all of this?" I had to ask him, he was the most practical of the group.

"I don't see any real problem with going." He graced us with a sentence! I took that to mean he was absolutely freaking psyched to go.

"Ok guys, looks like we are going to Hogwarts!"

**(A/N If you can tell me what I stole the inn scene from you get a cookie! CrimsonScarz I know you know this so I am debating whether or not I will let you win! Reviews would be nice and, by the way, my favorite Harry meets Max story so far is ****"When a Winged Girl Meets a Magic Boy"**** by ****Alyson May****, your story is awesome, sorry if it looks like I'm copying you.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N/ Disclaimer: I don't own. I am perfectly aware that the timings of this story and the book do not coincide. I really couldn't care less. This is the fifth book and while it is not one of my favorites it is the one I like to play with the most. You got a problem with that?)**

At this point I would like to admit that I was a bit freaked out. Not only was I possibly walking into a trap set up my one of the many groups of people that wanted to kill me, but that I was going to have to interact with people my own age. That was what really scared me.

We had been discussed what we wanted to do for abut a week before we really decided what the deal was going to be. We would arrive a day late so that if this thing was a trap, they wouldn't be expecting it. We were also going to get there early morning. I didn't like the fact that things could go socially wrong but I had to think about the overall safety of the flock.

When we had decided to leave the Room of Satan (i.e. the flower room) we started flying. I had assumed the school was in London because I thought that big prestigious schools were always in big cities so we charted a course to go there.

I am not sure if you are aware of this but England is _very_ small. I don't think you understand. We flew for only twenty minutes at a leisurely pace before we stopped. Of course we were flying at night because with all the chaos of a city it is always better to fly at night. We were getting ready to land, when something hit me, heard, right at the back of my head. I blacked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It wasn't long before I woke up. I felt myself flying and instantly knew that Fang was holding me. He was the only one who ever held me. (I had asked and apparently he didn't let anyone else carry me in those few instances when I passed out. I wasn't getting my hopes up though.)

I snuggled into his chest, not really knowing what I was doing when I heard him speak.

"Max as much as I would like to carry you around when you could easily fly yourself, you have to get up now."

I groaned. "I don't wanna get up, my head hurts."

There are people you have never met before staring at you."

That sure as hell got me up!

I practically kicked Fang's face flying up. I looked down to see a group of people flying in circles, staring at me. There was one boy in the middle who looked about my age and he didn't look any happier about his situation then we did.

I looked over at Fang and he shrugged, motioning for me to follow the group.

They all suddenly nose dived to stand on the streets of London. We were in, what I thought was, a dump of a neighbor hood. And this from a girl who used to sleep in subway tunnels! What have I become?

Oddly enough, a piece of paper was handed to the black haired angry boy. (Have I mentioned how pissed this kid looked?) He then handed it to Fang who handed it to the rest of the flock then me. I looked at it and saw that it said "Number 12 Grimmauld Place".

"Excuse me? What are we supposed to…?" I started asking, but was rudely interrupted by a growling voice.

"Shut up girl! Just think about where the paper said and don't say it aloud!"

I will admit I was a little taken aback. Of course growing up in a cage, you are used to people not using manners all the time but usually I got back at them. I was just about to do this in fact when I saw Fang shaking his head and giving me his _"Don't-do-it-we-have-more-important-things-to-do" _look.

I sighed, almost growling and did what the rude man said. Before I knew what was happening a building appeared in between two of the other buildings! This was surreal on a whole new level of surreal.

I looked to discuss this with my Flock but they were already walking inside. I ran to catch up to them and was the last one inside. The place looked dumpier than most but, again, subway tunnels here, who am I to complain about where people live?

A red headed woman ran over to us looking more then a little frazzled.

"Harry dear, it's so good to see you again and…oh…who are they?" she said. I looked her up and down trying to see if she was a threat to us or not. She was plump, messy and very…motherly! I hadn't seen my own mother in a very long time thanks to the flock never wanting to stay in one place very long. We always took pictures on our travels and often bought souvenirs thanks to Nudge and Angel's shopping habits. That meant we frequently went back to our apartment in New York to drop stuff off and recuperate from travels. The only problem with that was we were busy a lot of the time and I didn't see my blood family. Long story short, I liked this woman already and that is a rare feat for me.

"I'm Max and this is my Flock." I announced to the woman.

She looked at me and obviously wanted to say something, but she was interrupted by a messy disheveled man.

"Molly these are the new students Dumbledore said we may run into. Tonks hit Max here while flying."

"It was an accident!" exclaimed a younger looking girl who had bubble gum pink hair. She looked at me with an apologetic look.

"We will all get a chance to get acquainted but right now we have to go to the meeting!" rude guy from before said, rudely might I add.

"Oh, yes of course. Harry, Ron and Hermione are upstairs. You can take the others up if you wish." Molly said.

Harry nodded and went up the stairs with only one backward glance.

I looked over at the flock now desperately wanting an explanation or something, but Fang shook his head again and started up the stairs. I let all the kids past so I could take up the rear in case anything attacked.

We reached a door in a hallway that looked so broken it wouldn't even open. The kid, Harry had barely opened it when a flash of bushy hair attacked him. The hair started talking and then some red headed kid came over and started talking. I really wasn't paying attention as I was a bit preoccupied with shooting death glares at my flock. Fang turned towards me after several minutes of trying to stay interested. I vaguely heard the sounds of a simmering argument but I was a little lost in trying to find the truth in Fang's eyes. No I was not staring! Why would you think that? I was trying to figure out what he was keeping from me.

"Harry, not to change the subject but, who are those kids standing in the doorway?" I heard the bushy hair girl whisper. She had meant for us not to hear but with our enhanced hearing, we could hear her loud and clear.

"I'm Max. This is my Flock." I said for the second time in like ten minutes.

"Flock? What do you mean Flock?" The red headed kid said. I noticed with astonishment that he looked just like the motherly woman who had greeted us. This made me be a little bit nicer, just a little.

"And what about you? Who are you people?"

"Oh, well, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasely and I guess you know Harry." The bushy haired girl explained. She was obviously not entirely used to people being so rude or blunt. Well right now I was majorly pissed that I had no clue what was going on and I didn't feel like caring.

"Yeah I guess I know Harry, but I wanna know the whole story here! For example, where the hell am I?!" Yes I did swear but like I said before I was pissed.

The bushy hair girl hesitated and looked at Harry and Ron. Ron nodded while Harry actually spoke. "I think I'd like to hear this too." At that Hermione sighed and began her explanation.

Apparently we were at the headquarters of a magical organization called the Order of the Phoenix. It was set up to fight an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. He was this horrible dark wizard who had killed many people including Harry's parents. Harry had defeated him when he was just a baby and was now big on the wizard circuit. Now Voldemort had come back and it was up to the Order to stop him. We also found out that Hogwarts was a huge school with a lot of rules and that Harry Ron and Hermione went there.

"Wow. That is a lot to think about." I said, more then a little bit stunned. Just as the word came out of my mouth, however, there was a loud crack and two red headed boys (again with the red) appeared in the room.

When I had heard the crack, I freaked out and covered my head with my arms and crouched on the floor. When I didn't feel an explosion, I looked up to see the boys staring at me with surprised smirks on their faces. They looked a little bit older the Fang Iggy and I but they seemed nice.

Looking around, I saw that the rest of my Flock had gone down into protective positions. Living with Gazzy and Iggy can do that to you.

"Max these are my brothers, Fred and George." Ron said a small smile, similar but not as bright as his brothers', had crossed his face.

"Pleased to meet you, Max!" One of the twins said with a comical bow. I couldn't help but grin. They seemed so free and so happy! It was nice to be around people like that after all we had been through. I nodded my head at them.

Ron jumped in, "Well you know our story, what's yours?"

I looked at him. Even though Itex was gone I couldn't help but be weary of what we told people, but apparently these kids had just confessed that they were magical so I guessed it was ok.

"Well, like I said, I'm Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel and we're 98 human and 2 bird."

Silence met my astonishing announcement. Even though these people had grown up in a world of magic, this seemed different to them, so I went on.

I told them how we had grown up in steel cages with scientists doing horrible tests on us. How we had escaped with the help of a scientist named Jeb and that after a few years of happiness, Jeb disappeared only to reappear when the School took Angel from us. I told them how we had saved the world and were now traveling around. When I was done there was even more silence.

It was broken by Hermione saying, "Oh, that…that's so horrible! You're ok now though, aren't you?"

I nodded and said we were fine. Scarred for life, sure, but fine.

Just then Mrs. Weasely poked her head in the door and announced that the meeting was over. We followed her downstairs to see people in the hallway talking in whispers. This struck me as a little weird but not terribly. I thought they just wanted to be polite. We walked into the kitchen, people staring at us the whole way, and sat down.

"I'll work on dinner, you kids just relax. We sat down and looked at all the people. I decided this was a good time to have a whispered conversation with Fang.

"What the hell is going on with you? Why wouldn't you tell me all this?" I hissed at him making sure no one heard.

"That one guy who looked really creepy, the rude one, he asked me what we were doing flying around up here. I figured that since they were on broomsticks they would know about that school so I told them about Hogwarts. They said they were wizards and witches and that they had heard about us and to come down to their headquarters. One of the people actually tried to curse me." He uttered the longest speech I had ever heard from him.

All of a sudden I heard screaming. As fast as I could I ducked under the table. My life is very scaring if you hadn't noticed.

When the screaming stopped (Or at least when the terrified screaming stopped since Mrs. Weasely was still yelling at the twins) we emerged from under the table. A lot of the people were laughing so I knew it was all an accident. We sat down and for the first time in a long time, I had a nice dinner with people who knew, accepted and cared about me.

**(A/N There you go. Nobody is reviewing. Is that because the story is bad? Tell me if it is I really don't care! Just…don't complain that I stole ideas. If I am butchering the idea then I have a right to know so please just tell me.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N/Disclaimer: How many times must I go through this? I don't own anything. Not Harry Potter and not Maximum Ride. Wish I did, don't though. Ok, I have maybe four reviews. If you guys don't like the story then just say so. That way, I can stop wasting my time now rather then latter. Or if you want you can tell me what you want to happen. I really don't know what to do to make it more exciting from here so input would be good.)**

We spent a good few weeks at number 12 Grimmauld Place. We worked on cleaning the house and while that was not fun we learned a lot about Hogwarts. Hermione was torturing, er, I mean, tutoring us so that we could work our way through the first four yeas to meet up with the trio. It wasn't going to be easy, but this seemed nice.

The cleaning wasn't so bad even! We learned some of our first magical tricks there and we even killed thing I had never known existed! Everybody was really great even. It was almost surreal how great our lives could be. Sure we had lived a "happy family life" with Anne but this was different. This life wasn't perfectly normal. It was weird and unusual and always provided a twist! This I could learn to love. The fact that theses people weren't perfectly normal gave this new family life something Anne couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

The twins really bonded with Gazzy and Iggy. I was a little worried when I saw the four of them pouring over some of Gazzy's and Iggy's old bomb plans though. With the twins pranking minds and their bomb making skills thing could go very wrong for the other people in this group.

We also met Ron's little sister, Ginny. She seemed nice. She wasn't that much younger then us, barely a year I would say. She seemed to like Fang a lot though…

One evening, after tutoring, I was walking down the hallway from tucking the kids in thinking about school when my heard literally split open. Ok so it didn't literally split in two but it felt like it.

I slid to the floor and screamed in pain. I was greeted by an equally loud screech from the portrait of some old lady who used to live here apparently. I barely even noticed. I was in so much pain.

I think I blacked out after that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hurt everywhere. I didn't want to move but something in the back of my mind told me that I wanted to open my eyes. Five minutes after I heard this voice I actually opened my eyes.

I looked up to see Fang sleeping with his head rolled slightly to the right. My head had been resting on his chest and his arms were around me in a protective embrace. His breathing was steady and strong, so much like Fang himself. He looked so amazing when he slept.

I loved him.

There was no attempt at denying it now, I loved Fang. I was doing a pathetic job of lying to myself as it was and now I just looked ridiculous if I tried hiding it. I didn't know how I was going to deal with this every day. It has been almost a year since our last kiss in the cave so I thought he moved on. I had been trying to convince myself that I had moved on too. I hadn't.

Just then he shifted so that he was on his side and I was cuddled up against his chest. I sighed, breathing in his scent and rolled over onto my side so that his front was to my back. It felt so right. I let myself relax and fall asleep, knowing that even if Fang didn't love me back, I would always have this time here and now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up again to shifting, this time I didn't open my eyes. I felt Fang slide out from his embrace around me as he got out of the bed. Then I heard an odd sounding conversation between Fang and voices I recognized as Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's.

"Is she going to be ok? No one in the Order knew what to do." Hermione said sounding shocked that there was something she or any adults didn't know.

"Yeah mate," Ron, "My mum tried giving her a headache potion and you saw what happened after that." I didn't know what happened. Tell me!

"She gets really bad headaches sometimes. We think it's connected to the voice in her head." Fang said. Considering that he was explaining why I had apparently done my rendition of what happens to a possessed person during an exorcism that was incomplete. Considering it was Fang that was the Gettysburg Address.

I could practically hear the trio looking at each other in surprise. "What voice in her head?" Harry spoke for the first time. Man did he sound suspicious. That kid had issues. I knew about his past but I knew about our past too and this kid had way more issues then us.

"Are you sure she'll be ok?" Hermione asked.

I knew Fang was nodding because there was silence. "She just needs to rest. She'll be fine in a few hours." I didn't know why there was such a long silence after this but after that I heard footsteps and a door close.

Fang sighed and I felt the bed shift and a hand brush hair out of my face. His fingers grazed my cheek and I heard him whisper something I never thought I would her from Fang's mouth. "Please be ok Max. Be ok for me." Then, I might have fallen asleep or I might have felt Fang's lips on my cheek.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

On the morning we were supposed to leave for Hogwarts, there was a mad bustle for clothes, book and assorted other items. Even us! Mrs. Weasely had gotten us some robes and while I thought they looked weird on me, apparently they were perfectly normal. I felt guilty making her pay for it because I knew the family didn't have a lot of money and I was determined to pay her back.

We all got down to the train station in one piece and walked in. By the way everybody was lightly freaking out, I assumed we were late. When we got to the place I had been told was the platform I saw a little bit more magi. Everybody ran at a wall and disappeared behind it. Now was my first test of magic. I pushed my cart and ran right at the wall…and then I heard a train whistle! I did it! There was the big crimson Hogwarts Express I had heard about.

My flock appeared behind me and I practically shouted with joy. I knew I was grinning like an idiot but I didn't care. Then I remembered; trains, compartments, lots of people, difficult to escape. I am sorry to all those people who think I am paranoid but there was no way I was going to get on that train. No way, not a chance.

"Max, dear, hurry up or you'll miss the train."

I looked around at my family to see that they all looked a little sick. They wanted to get on that train about as much as I did. Turning to the flock I whispered what I thought we could do since we couldn't fly with all this stuff.

"Alright here's what we're gonna do, we get our stuff on the train, ditch the parental units and fly above the train to Hogwarts, any questions?"

The flock nodded, knowing time was of the essence, and quickly walked toward the train. We let our stuff off in the nearest compartment turned around and ran off the train.

In all the chaos of the station none of the adults noticed us.

We ran like erasers were chasing us. When we finally stopped, we were in the back of some building and there was no one in the immediate area.

"All right guys, I'm gonna super speed up and when we get high enough you can let go. Get in formation." I was being drill sergeant Max but at this point I needed to be.

I flew up a bit and started to feel hands grab me. Just when I thought we were good, I looked down to see everyone on. We hit clouds five seconds later.

Our directional instincts were telling us to go north. So as we flew it got even colder. A little tidbit I believe I have shared with you is that clouds are very wet. And in England, There are a lot of clouds. If you are stupid and don't get where this is going then listen close: WE WERE SOAKED! Got that?

It was a while before I felt it was safe or necessary to look for the train. The rest of the time flying I thought about what would happen at the school. I wondered about things and I worried a lot. I hoped that I wouldn't disappoint Hermione and them all. I wanted to be good and everything but I didn't think I was going to succeed. Doing five years of school at once? Most kids have trouble doing one! And I wasn't used to a school environment. I looked in myself to see if I even wanted to go to school and I was shocked to see that, for once, I wanted to be my freaky normal self. These kids were all weird and they all would be shunned from the typical society but, in this one, they were normal. I wanted to be that weird freaky normal.

I sighed and pulled out of my thoughts to assess the situation. It was about time we looked for the train.

"Okay guys, we are gonna go down and see if we can find a train, if there are people then we go back up, understand?" They all nodded and so we began to dive. I looked around and to my surprise; I saw the train miles away! I was actually worried we were going too fast! I tried to push the group faster and there was no way I could use my hyper speed because for one I was way too tired and two I had lost my caffeine gum. (cry) we tried catching up but we only got glimpses of the train after that. It was pitch black outside by the time we finally saw lights.

I gaped in awe at a huge, ancient looking castle. There were lights all around it and it was fantastic. I couldn't believe this was a school! It looked beautiful.

I looked down, however, to see the train pulling out of the station! We were late! I forced the flock as much as I could to move their little wings but by the time we got to the gates on the ground they were locked.

"Max, what are we going to do?! I wanted to go to this school so much! I wanted to wear the uniforms and everything even though they are probably just as bad as the other ones. I wanted to learn how to do magic like Harry, Ron and Hermione. Please Max we just have to get in!" Nudge babbled incessantly for a while before I shook my head to tell her to stop. I would not let this happen. We were now officially going to this school even if I had to break someone's neck. I looked over to where there was a lot of noise and a particularly large amount of light.

"I'm going to see what the deal is over there. I went over to the hall and looked around the walls to see…Bingo! There were little holes in the wall that were just big enough for us to climb through! (A/N If you are confused then think about this, how do the owls get in the hall?)

I flew down to get the flock and they were all for it. We flew up to the roof where I had seen the slot things and…WHOOSH! We were inside a large hall with five tables filled with students! I had really not been expecting that I didn't know what to do! Should I land, should we fly out? I looked over to Fang who nodded over to the far right table where I could see a large amount of red hair looking up. I nodded and we oh so casually swooped down between the tables.

The hall was silent. I have never heard so many people in one room be absolutely silent! It slightly frightened me but then I remembered the slots by the ceiling; good escape route.

Then a really old man stood up and, smiling this weird knowing smile, started talking.

"Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy and Nudge it is a pleasure to meet you at last. Would you like to get in line to be sorted?"

Ok, we had been through this with Hermione but we still didn't really like having a large hat put on us. I also didn't like that he had neglected to mention Gazzy or Angel.

The flock looked over at me as a signal that they unanimously wanted me to go first. I walked over to the stool where the freakiest hat I had ever seen sat. I pulled it, rather unceremoniously, on and listened to a new voice in my ear.

"Maximum Ride…yes. You are brave, loyal and stubborn. You are the perfect candidate for…GRIFFINDOR!

I heard cheers from the table we had landed by. I took off the hat and handed it to Fang trying as hard as I could to not smirk…and failing miserably. I walked over to where the flock was standing to stay with them. Right as I turned around to watch Fang get sorted the stupid hat yelled "GRIFFINDOR." I don't think I had ever seen someone take a hat off so fast. Or put one on as Nudge decided she wanted to go next. There wasn't even a pause before the hat yelled "GRIFFINDOR" for the third time now. I finally realized why Iggy had waited for someone. I took the initiative to hold his hand lightly and lead him over to where Nudge was standing with the Sorting Hat. I stood there for a few moments waiting for the sorting hat to inevitably say "SLYTHERIN"! What!!

**(A/N Oh my god I know I have so many people who want to kill me right now but trust me this is for the good of your own entertainment. Believe me I would tattoo ****IGGY IS MY LITTLE PYRO**** on my ass in big curly letters if I were allowed to. But I'm not. That means I can only manipulate his character to do what I want to do. Don't hurt me!)**


	4. AN Help the Poor Writer's Fund

**(A/N Ok I dunno what to do. I thought I had an idea about what I wanted to happen but I am having a bit of writer's block with this. Any suggestions or what not? I am so sorry about the cruelty of this update but the sooner you give me ideas the sooner we will find out what happens to Iggy! Please help the unfortunate writers fund!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N I own nothing. Bleh.)**

I don't even think Iggy realized what had happened fully. He took off the hat and just stared at our general directions, and then I took Gazzy, Nudge and Angel to the Gryffindor table while Fang took Iggy to the Slytheryn table.

I couldn't believe it. From what we had been told Slytheryn was for evil people. People who liked others pain and not there's. Iggy was not like that! What did a stupid hat know any way?

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it." Ron was muttering to himself. I wasn't supposed to hear it but…well, yeah. Harry and Hermione were just looking at us. I don't think they really knew what to think about the whole thing. I didn't either but at least they had some background to this messed up place.

An old man stood up after we took our seats and before we had a chance to talk to Harry and Hermione, started to speak.

I really don't know what happened after that. I blacked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I didn't want to wake up. My head hurt and I was oddly sore. My legs were prickling with pins and needles. Or that might just be my imagination…nope. I was definitely prickling. There was a light to my right and it was really very annoying. I could also smell the distinct smell of hospital around me. It was different though. It lacked the strong smell of latex and rubber tubing. They had been replaced by different smells. More like chocolate then anything else. I had been to a lot of hospitals and let me tell you that chocolate was not something I generally smelled. Blood was more common. Burning skin was also a similar theme in the hospitals I had been to. Sweat a standard. But I digress.

The odd sensations in my legs were not going away, although it did seem better then it had been. I still wanted it to stop.

"Ugh." I groaned in whatever attempt I could to get some one to help me. Instantly though I heard movement to my right, the side that was the brightest. I was so tired still that I started thinking I was back at the school or something like it. I went into default stiff mode and then instantly regretted it. My previous experiences had told me that even though these people were psychopaths, they could tell when you were feigning sleep. I tried to relax my body only to hear a chuckle from whatever had moved. Dammit, I knew that chuckle.

I forced my eyelids open a bit and even through the bright sun light streaming in through the window I could see Fangs silhouette.

It took my breath away.

Fang had grown up in the last year, obviously, but he seemed…ridiculously beautiful now. The sun was behind him and from my angle on the bed he looked absolutely angelic. The light was surrounding him like a blanket, the contrast with his dark skin breath taking. He was an angel, his wings slightly open so that he was comfortable. It cast a tiny bit of shadow and allowed me to open my eyes more so that I could take more of him in. He was smiling a tiny half-smile that was so odd. It looked relieved. And even odder (for Fang at least) it looked happy. Overjoyed even. But of course it was hidden behind cool nonchalance. His dark chestnut, almost black, hair was falling in his eyes. Eyes that had me from the time I had seen them. I knew that now. I loved Fang. More then a friend and more then a brother. I loved him because he had always been the constant in my life. Even when we were miles apart he had been there in my thoughts. I didn't know what to do right then. I couldn't tear my eyes back and away and I couldn't move them up to see more details in his face and eyes. I was stuck. I said nothing but continued to stare at him. The beautiful thing though was that he just stared back at me.

For another minute that is.

Then I watched as his face lowered toward min, he was going to kiss me! But then he paused just an inch away from my face. I knew automatically why he had stopped, he was thinking about the last time he had kissed me, when I had pulled away and flown off. I could see his face moving back, an infinitesimal amount but a little at a time. Sirens just started blaring in my head 'Max if you let him get away then you are a bigger idiot then any of us could have conceived!'

Nobody calls me an idiot! Not even me!

I flung out my hand, desperate to not let him get away again, and kissed him.

God he tasted like…

BANG!

The door was flung open and before I could get the taste of Fang off my lips the Flock tackled me.

"Oh my god! Max, are you ok?" was shouted over and over again in only slightly varying ways.

After the shouting had died down a bit I told them it was a brain explosion. This wasn't met with the "Oh that's all?" reply that I was hoping for. Quite the opposite really. Fang was looking at me but I still couldn't meet his eyes, Iggy was muttering under his breath, Nudge was talking over everyone, Gazzy was looking worried and Angel was close to tears. They all knew what it must mean if I was having Brain Explosions again.

"_Hello, Max."_

Hello Jeb.


End file.
